


Anchor

by writerchick0214



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerchick0214/pseuds/writerchick0214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl wasn't used to anyone taking care of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MinuteCloser2Failing](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MinuteCloser2Failing).



> A/N: This is just a little something I thought up after seeing Minutecloser2failing's AMAZING artwork! She's a good friend and a very talented artist, and one picture in particular caught my eye and I just HAD to write. I hope you enjoy even though it's only a little over 400 words. 
> 
> http://kai152.deviantart.com/art/CuddlleeeWuddlee-317413277

Daryl wasn't used to anyone taking care of him.

For the first time since he was a teenager he was sick; not just the sniffles, either. Daryl threw up at the mere thought of food and in the past 24 hours he was sure had had dropped at least five pounds. At first the others had thought Daryl was infected but after a thorough (and embarrassing) examination of every inch of skin they realized Daryl just had some sort of bug.

Hershel did the best he could with the tools and knowledge he had but even before the apocalypse there wasn't much to be done for a common stomach virus. Which is what they were hoping was wrong.

It was just after Noon and Daryl was waking up from a fitful nap when his stomach churned and he barely made it out of the tent before he was sick. Everything hurt and his nose stung as he retched, dry heaves wracking his body. Daryl moaned quietly, squeezing his eyes shut against the unforgiving sunlight cursing the heat because it only made him feel that much worse.

A cool cloth on his forehead and a gentle hand on the back of his neck was enough to make Daryl whine in a way that would have been humiliating on any of occasion.

At that moment he couldn't bring himself to care.

A pair of slightly chapped yet pleasant lips placed a lingering kiss just behind his ear and Daryl smiled despite how miserable he felt.

Arms wrapped around his waist and he grunted when he was hoisted off his knees and half-dragged back into the tent. Before the flap was zipped back up Daryl caught a glimpse of Andrea looking at him sadly and he mentally scoffed at her, far too exhausted to say anything to scare her away.

He was losing his touch.

Another wave of vertigo assaulted Daryl as he was laid to rest on his side so he breathed slowly and evenly through his nose until it passed. A warm and familiar weight settled behind him, the body smaller than his own yet somehow reassuring. Soft breath ticked his oversensitive skin.

"Better?" Glenn asked voice scarcely above a whisper.

Daryl just nodded, closing his eyes and reaching up to grasp Glenn's arm rightly. Anchoring himself.

Glenn tucked his face down against Daryl's back and murmured words he didn't actually hear but soothed him regardless.

He didn't know when the kid had become his rock but Daryl didn't particularly care.

Glenn was there and that was all that mattered.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please let me know what you think. Also, please let Minutecloser2failing know what you think of her picture! Seriously guys, she's super talented.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine. Just borrowing the boys


End file.
